Various configurations for vehicle seats comprising adjustment devices for the depth or inclination of the seat part are known in the art. Seat depth means for example the distance between a front end of the seat part and the leaning face, in other words the front face, of the backrest part.
The adjustment options of these two parameters, “seat depth” and “seat inclination”, are part of the standard provision of comfort seats and therefore part of the prior art. However, thus far the adjustment functions have been installed separately, and thus individually, and can also only be actuated individually.